Chain of Love
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Switzerland x Reader. Based off the song 'The Chain of Love' by Clay Walker.


**Chain of Love – SwitzerlandxReader**

.:Switzerland:.

Vash calmly sat in his beat-up second-hand Mazda B230, a somewhat expensive pickup truck from America, bought for the convenience of his three goats. He leaned forward to wipe the windshield's fog every now and then, as the air conditioner inside the vehicle could never decide whether to work or not. He sighed as his car drove along the tree-lined road. He was tired from his job being a teller at the bank.

What tired him out even more was the fact that he worried over [Name], his beautiful wife, at all hours, wishing that he could be there and watch over her all the time. But they were poor and didn't have the money for [Name] to take her Maternal Leave.

Vash felt his heart clench with worry but he shrugged it off. I f anything happened to his wife, he'd shoot someone. And her co-workers would tell him who to shoot, since they all owed [Name] for the kindness she showed everyone anyways.

[Name] was a strange but good person, deep down, always trying to help people, even if it didn't seem like she was.

He smiled, but no one saw him. He really did love you, [Name] Zwingli.

Up ahead, where the car's headlights vaguely lit up the road, a mysterious figure and a car were parked on the other side of the road. Who would stay outside at this time of the night on a Swiss road? Vash then saw the figure trying to flag his car down and he quirked his eyebrows. Looking closer, he noted that the car, a Mercedes by the looks of it, had a flat tire.

Glancing at the somewhat cracked clock on his dashboard, he saw that he was early in coming home and had time before he needed to be home to sleep and lay down with [Name]. He sighed. Vash wanted to drive past this person and go straight to you so much.

But that's not what you would have wanted him to do. You would tell Vash to stop over and help this poor soul. He couldn't have refused you. Not since you showed him how to love and gave him kindness, choosing him above all other pursuing bachelors to become known as Vash's girlfriend and eventual wife.

The kindness you showed to him, he'd have to show someone else. It was only fair to you. With that thought in mind, Vash began to slow down near the car and park on the other side of the dark road.

.:Switzerland:.

The figure, a lady by the name of Elizabeta Héderváry, looked towards the man who had finally stopped his car over to help her out. It was a man with choppy blonde hair that came to his chin and dark mint-green eyes. He wore a what looked like the Swiss bank uniform with the white cross on it, looking exactly like a typical man born in the alps of Switzerland, affected unfortunately by the busy and demanding city life.

He looked left and right on the road before crossing it and walking over to her. Elizabeta sighed shakily, before smiling hesitantly at the man, "Ah, thank you for s-stopping! U-uh, I don't know what's w-wrong with my car, but it's p-probably my unluckiness m-making my car break down o-on this snowy night!" Elizabeta breathed in some cold air, before continuing, knowing that the man was probably amused by her, "A-and I couldn't call my husband for h-help, since there's no s-signal, and since I, you know, don't know a-about cars and all-"

"Hey," the man had raised one of his blonde eyebrows at her in definite amusement, taking one look at the car, then summarizing his thoughts into a short sentence. "I'll take a look at your car, Ma'am."

"Ah!" Elizabeta brightened up at the offer of this man, "Thank you so much! This is awful nice of you! So," Elizabeta chatted to the man kneeling by her car, "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry! What's your name?"

The man looked at her, before sighing, "My name is Vash." Vash's eyes twinkled in the moonlight, "I think...you have a flat tire. So I guess I'm here to help you, Ma'am."

.:Switzerland:.

Vash began to quickly gather his tolls from an old metal toll box on the back of his truck. Elizabeta watched him move about, offering to help him. He refused, saying, "I know you said that you don't know anything about cars, so I'll just do it."

Elizabeta, at first, thought he was being rude, but realized that he was just telling the truth of the matter. And anyways, Vash still continued to fix her wheels as she chatted to him, answering her non-personal questions with short, blunt answers.

When Vash asked where she had come from, Elizabeta answered brightly, "I've come from Hungary to visit my ex-husband who lives near here! Unfortunately," Elizabeta continued on happily, "I must have made an unlucky wrong turn on the road and ended up here on the border of Austria and Switzerland!"

Vash snorted at her, quickly realizing that this lady, while somewhat spoiled, was a reliable hard worker, when not affected by her 'unluckiness'. The lady reminded her somewhat of [Name] and her willingness to do so much. Cranking a few of the bolts on the wheel he had attached, he nodded at the lady when she spoke of many cars passing by hers, even when she was trying to flag them down.

Elizabeta noticed that Vash was almost finished fixing her car and felt happy. She helped him put away some of his tools into his car while thanking him profusely many times.

Vash was just glad to be finished helping this lady and was ready to leave for his beloved, [Name].

.:Switzerland:.

Elizabeta slowly got comfortable in her seat, before looking out her window and thankfully saying to Vash, "Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?"

He looked at her, giving her the first shadow of a smile from the whole hour he'd been helping her, "You don't owe me a thing. I've been there too. And...someone once helped me out, just the way I'm helping you."

Elizabeta looked at him curiously, urging him to continue on. He looked behind him at the road, before looking back at her. His mint-green eyes were bright with thoughtfulness, before continuing to speak, "If you really want to pay me back, here's what you do."

He turned around and began to walk to his old car. Elizabeta was about to call out to him again before he started speaking, "Ma'am, don't let the Chain of Love end with you."

And with that, the man got into his beat-up car and drove away, leaving Elizabeta thoughtful in her heated car. She let out a shaky breath, started up her car and drove towards the rest stop she saw a few miles back. She really needed a large dosage of coffee to think on that man's words.

.:Switzerland:.

You sighed as she waddled around the cafe, wiping and cleaning up the messes left on the table by the customers. It was night-time already, so you didn't really need to do much before locking up the cafe again. Many of your co-workers lessened your load urged you to stop pushing yourself and take your Maternal Leave, but you couldn't do that. It was bad enough that they helped you out and took the blame from the Boss when you couldn't finish a job. And anyways, you didn't have enough money to survive in this world without this job.

And anyways, Vash didn't really know what to do either. So you did what you had been doing with yourself before you got pregnant.

You worked.

You sighed, taking an old handkerchief from the apron that hung from your rounded waist. You wiped our forehead with it, caressing your stomach. Smiling tiredly, you spoke quietly to the baby in your stomach, "I hope you come out soon. It's nearly time for your birthday and everything! And it would be nice to have you come out so that my feet won't hurt anymore..." Sighing thoughtfully, you sat down on one of the chairs around the cafe, "Vash is getting anxious. He's getting overprotective too! I love him, my dear Vash. I hope you come out soon, my darling..."

You heard a tinkling of bells come from the doorway of the cafe. Carefully, you stood up from your seat and went over to greet the new customer, grabbing a menu from the counter as you did. You saw that the lady entering the cafe looked fairly lost, so you prepared a warm smile and greeting for her.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Switzerland. What would you like to order tonight, Ma'am?"

.:Switzerland:.

Elizabeta had seen that Cafe Switzerland, as the bright neon sign announced, was still open, so she parked her car in the small parking lot to grab a bite to eat, some coffee to drink then be on her way. Entering the cafe, she heard a reassuring tinkling sound of the door bells and walked over to a table.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Switzerland. What would you like to order tonight, Ma'am?"

Elizabeta blinked and looked up, surprised to see the waitress smiling so sweetly at her. What Elizabeta found most surprising was the fact that this lady was pregnant and just about ready to pop the baby at any given moment. The lady looked tired, so she tried to be as nice as she could to this pregnant woman, "Good evening," Elizabeta said politely to the waitress, "I think I'd just like some coffee, if that's alright?"

The waitress, named [Name] as her name tag said, smiled at Elizabeta, "Sure, I'll go get you some!" Nodding, the lady, [Name], went behind the counter to fix up the customer's order.

Elizabeta saw the way you were leaning on the counter, the way you placed your hand on your aching back, trying to relieve the pain. And yet, she saw how you smiled, how you smiled at your swollen tummy and how you just smiled. But Elizabeta noticed that your belly was too big to be anything but 9 months along and you seemed to be dead on your feet.

Elizabeta remembered the words of the man that had just helped her. She whispered the words to herself as she listened to the sound of the hot water boiling in the pot on the counter, "Ma'am, don't let the Chain of Love end with you."

The kindness he showed to her, she'd have to show someone else, even if it was this dainty pregnant woman. With that, Elizabeta hatched a plan, grabbing her purse, a gleaming credit card, a piece of paper and a pen.

.:Switzerland:.

'Dear Mrs. [Name],

I don't know what you situation is, but I can see that your baby is going to come soon! I hope that you have a smooth pregnancy and a beautiful baby. But, let me tell you this:

_You don't owe me a thing,_

_I've been there too._

_Someone once helped me out,_

_Just the way I'm helping you._

_If you really want to pay me back,_

_Here's what you do._

Don't let the Chain of Love end with you.

Sincerely,

Elizabeta Héderváry.'

.:Switzerland:.

You smiled brightly again as you read the crumpled not in your hand. You had been reading it over and over again, shocked that someone would write a letter addressed to YOU, starting with, 'Dear Mrs. [Name],' and give you a credit card.

You eyes teared up as you choked back the sobs of happiness. You wiped away some of the tears with a tissue you plucked from the tissue box on the center of the small dining table in your home. Clutching the gleaming silver credit card in your hand, you again told yourself that this was not a dream and that this credit card in your hand was a credit card that allowed unlimited transactions of money.

Rubbing your stomach, you spoke quietly to the baby, "Thank the Lord... We'll be alright, won't we, little one...?"

You placed the two objects in your hand on the table gently, with honored care, before you waddled towards the bedroom of the small home you shared with your husband. Your long nightdress swished quietly as you closed the bedroom door behind you.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, you climbed into bed as you thought about the money you had been given and what the Lady's note had said. She smiled as she lay there, before she reached out her hands and rubbed her husband's shoulder softly.

She whispered quietly to him as she smiled, content, "Everything is going to be alright..." He groaned sleepily as his choppy blonde hair was smothered, "I love you... Vash."

Vash yawned as he completely rolled over to envelop you in his arms, as you murmured a soft goodnight. Vash wondered what you were whispering to him about, but decided to ask you tomorrow instead.

A brighter tomorrow it was indeed.

Don't let the Chain of Love end with you.

.:THE END:.


End file.
